Into The City
by KatieKatieKatieee
Summary: To have been gone, you have to come back.
1. Chapter 1

It'd been a while; in fact some would say it had been _too _long. I looked around the 4'4 empty, pink and white colour schemed room that I'd known as my bedroom for the past four years. Everything that'd ever mattered happened in this room, memories with best friends, boyfriends, family…everything. I never thought she'd actually miss living with my grandparents, after all at the age of sixteen I did jump on a plane without warning to live with Mitch, my older brother in California for two years but now I'm back in England and was ready to move out and gain my own independence in London, "Katie...C'mon, we're ready to go" I heard my grandma shout up the stairs,  
>"Coming…" I yelled back picking up the last box of random junk that needed to be packed into the car.<p>

"Who would've that you'd move out before Tayla…" my nan exclaimed, still sounding surprised even though she knew I was planning to come back from California and move straight out as soon as I touched down in London.  
>"Well, I am a year older" I shrugged looking out the window at streets, cars and houses that were zooming past. It was the weirdest feeling in the world, I almost felt unknown…None of my friends from high school even knew I was back in the country, let alone getting a house of my own. I didn't know how to tell them. Just like I didn't know how to tell them that I was going to back to America for two years…So I didn't, I just left.<br>_

I smiled as I fit the shiny, golden key into the lock of my new apartment, 145 Portobello Road, to be precise. I looked over my shoulder to see my grandparents silver people carrier pulling away and disappearing down the road and surprisingly, I didn't feel sad anymore…in fact I felt happy, almost refreshed that the only person I had to depend on from now onwards was me.

The smell of wet paint hit the air as I stepped into the open plan apartment, the fact that my granddad had made sure the interior had been decorated and designed before I arrived back home had made my life a whole lot easier, the front room looked very fashionable with the black, white silver and gold design which continued down the hall until I reached my new kitchen which was mainly oak and marble, then there was the bathroom which was a light blue and slightly silver…the only thing I had to worry about was the bedroom since I hadn't decided on that yet.

_ZZZ…ZZZ…ZZZ… __  
><em>I glanced over at my blackberry and saw the little red light flashing…it was a text…  
>'Katie Bernal – Back in London'<br>Oh hi there old friend… I rolled my eyes and pushed my phone back across the surfaced kitchen unit, for ages there'd been a certain "online source" that had been watching every movement of the people in my so called friendship group, first off it was creepy but to be honest, now days it's just the average occurrence since it'd been happening since we were about fourteen.

What to do, what to do? I wondered my new apartment aimlessly wondering what to do with myself now I was back in the city…I could go up to Notting Gate Sixth Form and let them know that I'd be starting school Monday…but then I would've thought someone would've already done that for me…then it hit me, I picked up my phone again and began writing a broadcast on BBM as I walked towards the front door.

"Guess who? (:  
>haha, I'm back and you're all invited to my 'house' warming party,<br>145 Ferrell Street  
>Portobello Road<br>Kensington  
>9pm - See you there ;) x"<p>

Why didn't I think of that sooner? A house warming party was the perfect opportunity to see what's happening now days…I made my way down the long market of shops until I reached one called _'Varsity__ Tastes__'_ .

"I'll have a case of those…two cases of those…and another one of them" I said pointing to various bottles of drink on the shelves behind the man at the counter, as he collected them up and put them in the right cases I rummaged down my bags for my purse,  
>"that's two-fifty" he said placing them on the counter for me to pick up as I handed him the money and lugged the four cases of alcohol back down the road to my apartment. For some reason being back in London wasn't weird at all, in fact it felt right.<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms Katie Bernal herself" I heard a familiar voice follow from behind me, I looked over my shoulder slightly as the person the voice belonged to walked besides me,  
>"Zayn" I smiled, I wasn't going to lie, this is the first time I'd felt nervous all day, "so you've come back after disappearing off the face of the Earth?" he shrugged taking two of the cases off of me as I smiled and thanked him,<br>"Something like that" I laughed answering his original question. Zayn had been my 'friend' for a long time, we had one of those things that were never fully on but yet they were never off and it was clear I'd always had feelings from him from the moment we got close…so after not seeing him for two years it was pretty weird knowing those feelings still existed.

We reached the gate outside my apartment, "did you get my broadcast?" I asked placing the cases carefully down onto the pavement to give me hands of break, he did the same, "yeah I did…house warming party…you've finally decided to get a place of your own…" he nodded, gesturing towards my apartment door, I nodded and picked up the cases again,  
>"so what are you even doing in Portobello Road? I thought you lived further up near Chelsea?" I asked him making my way down the front path trying to keep calm as I heard his footsteps following,<br>"yeah I do…I was just down here visiting Louis" he replied.

Louis. Another name I hadn't heard in a while.  
>"Oh yeah? So he lives around here too?"<br>"Yeah, literally at the other end of the street" Zayn laughed as I pushed open the door with my foot and lead the way to the kitchen where we put the cases of drink onto the table. There was an awkward silence as I watched him observe the kitchen, I know I've said this a million times but it was so, so weird being in his presence again,  
>"nice place" he finally said.<br>"Thankyou, can I get you anything?"  
>He's dark eyes looked over at the cases we'd just put on the table, "a glass of wine wouldn't go a miss" he smirked.<p>

I crossed my left leg over my right as we sat on my long black corner sofa that still had that new furniture smell, "so are all the usual's still in touch with each other?" I asked out of curiosity, I was dying to know who was where,  
>"depends on who you class as the usual's" he replied, sipping his wine from the glass,<br>"Bex and Helen?" I immediately questioned as those words left his lips, you couldn't really blame me since they were my best friends,  
>"Yeah…They're still around, everyone that was here when you left are still here now" he explained, again observing the living room and not seeming to want to make any eye contact.<p>

I nodded, for some reason I was relieved to hear that, I didn't like the thought of coming back to find a load of people had just disappeared – kind of like I had, but that was besides the point.  
>"That's good then" I smiled taking his empty glass and standing, "another one?"<br>"No…I better go, I've got bits to do before tonight" he explained standing up and heading to the living room door, "it's good to have you back though" he added with a smile, I nodded as I followed him to the door to see him out.

"I'll see you at nine then?" I half questioned and half confirmed, he nodded and continued to walk down the path before quickly looking over his shoulder at me,  
>"a word of warning…just because the same people are still around, don't expect the same situations that were here when you left. A lot's changed" we warned before smiling and continuing to walk down the street until he was out of sight from my front door, I frowned and shut it. What was that suppose to mean? Did it mean anything at all?<p>

All I knew is it was good to be back.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I'll admit…I told everyone I was having a "house party" on the broadcast but really I'd only sent it out to about twenty-five people maximum…so it was more of get together.  
>"So that's it then, you're back for good?" Helen questioned following closely behind me, I was happy to find that both her and Bex were happy to welcome me back with open arms rather than whisper and question where I'd been like a lot of other people had been doing.<br>"I suppose so" I replied entering the living room and standing in the door frame as the two of them perched onto the end of the packed sofa.

So far, so good, everyone seemed to be having a good time and there wasn't (much) friction between people, as far as I knew, "it's good you've arrived just in time for the beginning of Year 13" Bex said over the noise of the music and people talking. Urgh, I'd forgotten all about A-Levels…I didn't even know what I was planning on picking yet…I didn't really care either, I don't think anyone does. I don't mean to sound arrogant but we weren't exactly the poorest eighteen year olds in the city…I'm sure the money we get from our parents pays us better than any jobs an A-Level can get.

"So what's been going on?" I asked the two of them, they both glanced at each other and then looked back at me, "just your usual drama…I think you'll have to find out for yourself rather than have people tell you, there's too much of it" Bex shrugged, "you know how it goes".  
>She was right; I <em>did <em>know how it went.  
>"Well, here's to your return" Helen smiled holding her glass up to toast; I clicked my glass with hers and forced a smile. Sure I was happy to be back but I hated not being clued up about things, suddenly I felt so out the circle.<br>"Hey babe" Conor grinned putting his arm around Bex as he sat down at the sofa, I squinted and my jaw dropped a little…Me and Conor had always been close since he dated my best friend Lauren for 9 months and up until now I thought they were still together.

"Katie" he said nodding at me, "good to have you back", I couldn't believe he was acting like nothing was wrong or weird, "no Lauren?" I asked casually trying not to sound too surprised,  
>"She's in Costa Rica with her parents, she'll be back Monday in time for school though" he nodded before kissing Bex on the cheek. I gave Helen a look that clearly said <em><strong>'what the fuck?' <strong>_which she didn't acknowledge and took a mouthful of her drink, this was too weird.  
>"Yeah but I meant are you still with her?" I asked bluntly getting straight to the point,<br>"as far as I know" Conor smiled. I looked at Bex shocked who, just like Helen, pretended that she never even saw and continued to smile and talk to Conor.  
>It's not like I'd never seen anything like this happen but frankly Conor and Bex were the nicest people I'd ever met…I didn't understand why they were being so sneaky about things?<p>

I stepped outside my apartment door and a cold breeze slapped my face, it was pitch black outside and Portobello Road was pretty much silent, "I was wondering when I'd bump into you" I heard a sharp voice state from the other half of the doorstep, "then why didn't you come and say hi" I smiled sarcastically. I knew who it was, it was Jodie. Me and her had, had so much history together it was a joke, we'd always rowed and argued from the age of about twelve but around three months before I left London we'd began to work things out and now I knew she wasn't happy that I'd just left without notifying her.

"C'mon then, answer what we've all been wanting to hear…Why did you go?" she raised an eyebrow and tapped the end of her cigarette as I turned to face her, leaning one shoulder against the bricks that surrounded the open front door,  
>"I needed a break" I answered not planning on giving much else away, "you know as well as I do that things can get a bit hectic around here" I continued when I realised she wasn't going to answer me. I felt her eyes lock onto me as I said that,<br>"don't talk to me about hectic, you have no idea what I've been going through in the past two years" she spat, taking another huge pull of her cigarette and then pushing the dirty smoke into the dark air, I watched as it disappeared.

"Did you know my parents split?" she asked in a matter-of-fact tone, I looked a little shocked…I weren't going to lie, I thought her parents relationship was a solid as rock – I'd always looked up to her parents, "I'm sorry to hear that" I apologized feeling kind of bad for her,  
>"and since then my mums lost her job, she's lost her car, she's lost her house and she's got really sick" she continued, still failing to unlock her eyes off of my face, I looked at the ground – okay so I felt bad for abandoning her but I didn't see how any of this was my fault.<br>"And while all this has been happening, I needed my best friend…but she wasn't here…I didn't have a fucking clue as to where she was because she doesn't give a shit about anyone else other than herself" she said, not shouting but not exactly sounding happy with me either.

"Look I'm sorry for just leaving but I" I began before she interrupted me,  
>"whatever, I'm over it since I have bigger things to worry about. I just hope you know that whatever friendship we had before you left is gone" she stated. I gave a sad but understanding nod, I felt so bad, "listen if you want a place to say though, since your mums lost her home…you're more than welcome to sleep here" I offered not really knowing what else to say, I knew that she wouldn't be living with her dad because he lived further into South East England.<br>"No. I'm renting a room in Oxford and I'm spending some nights at my boyfriends, so you don't have to go out your way to help me" she said in a sarcastic tone,  
>"you have a boyfriend?"<br>"Yup, it's early days though…"  
>"Do you mind me asking who?"<br>"Do you really want to know?" she looked at me with a worrying look,  
>"Go on..." I prompted,<br>"Harry" she announced, puffing the last of her cigarette.

I felt my blood turn to ice. Was this the thing everybody was quietly hinting about when they were saying 'things had changed', I didn't know what to say, I took a long, dragged out gulp of my champagne and carried on looking at the ground, everything had gone numb.

**Student: **Katie Bernal  
><strong>Form Group: <strong>13MC  
><strong>Lesson 1: <strong>Law  
><strong> Lesson 2: <strong>Business Studies  
><strong>Lesson 3: <strong>Fashion & Retail  
><strong>Lesson 4: <strong>Media Studies  
><strong>Lesson 5: <strong>Art & Design

I looked at the list of A-Levels my head of year had selected for me…Law first thing every morning, great, perfect, fabulous, amazing…not. I'd never done Law in my life and I could tell it wasn't my thing already. Taking my time as I walked up the stairs to the Law corridor, I found myself not being able to get the thought of Jodie and Harry being together out of my head, it was too weird. Harry was the last serious boyfriend I'd had since I left London and we did have quite a harsh break-up, hence the reason I didn't invite him to my house party…we hadn't spoken in forever. It was just weird knowing that he was dating again.

I pushed open the door to my Law class and looked depressed as I saw about eighteen children all sat in desks in either black or grey suits, luckily enough though Helen was one of them and gestured for me to come and sit with her,  
>"Hey…" I smiled as I reached our desk, she smiled back "Saturday was good, wasn't it?"<br>I nodded and started looking down my bag for a pen, "listen though, what you saw with Bex and Conor…it totally isn't what it looks like and I know that's what everybody says but it seriously isn't" she explained as I continued to look for a pen,  
>"what was it then?" I questioned,<br>"You know Bexs' dad owns a massive share of one of those car retailers" she explained, "well Conors' dad also owns one, as you know and it just so happens to be the one that Bexs' dad is going into business with…so therefore if Bex and Conor are together there's more chance of the two families being closer, so it's more for the sake of their families…they're not in love" she finished explaining. Wow. That was crazy.

My eyes skimmed the classroom, "y'know who's really hot this year?" I grinned knowing exactly what I was going to say would make her cringe, she looked at me waiting for an answer, "Liam…he's gorgeous" I pointed out, immediately she turned up her nose,  
>"I'd rather you didn't discuss my cousins' hotness with me" she gagged poking me in the arm,<br>"what! He is…he's gorgeous!" I gasped glancing at him from the other side of the classroom. Shivering in disgust, Helen changed the subject "I'm taking pictures today for Teen Vogue, it's all about movies and stuff" she explained. Helen had always been into photography and I was more than happy that she finally got the opportunity to work professionally with such a big magazine name,  
>"Well, I'm just going to cut to the chase…I was wondering if you wanted to model for me?" she asked giving me her typical puppy-dog grin, I shrugged, "sure…it'll be fun."<p>

Stepping into the completely white studio, I frowned at Helen,  
>"you didn't tell me I'd have to dress like a red carpet person" I hissed at her gesturing towards my outfit. She'd decided it was appropriate for me to wear high crystal incrusted shoes along with a long red satin dress and necklace which must've weighed about eight stone which was draped in diamonds,<br>"you're like a glamorous Bonnie from Bonnie and Clyde, " she corrected. I looked around the studio at the other models that were selected; it was fair to say I didn't recognise any of them.  
>There was a tallish girl, with really lovely long brown hair and blue eyes who was dressed kind of eighties I guessed and then there was a mixed-raced boy next to her who was in a pirate costume…I guessed his shoot was Pirates of the Caribbean or something along those lines.<p>

I went and sat on my own at the back of the studio, not really knowing what to do with myself,  
>"Katie, you're up…we're doing the Bonnie &amp; Clyde shoot" I heard Helen call as I got up a tottered over to the set which was amazing, there was a huge red Cadillac and the backdrop was as though we were on the edge of a cliff, it was so realistic,<br>"Hold on, we're just waiting for Clyde" another photographer said to Helen as I stood clueless, "are you ready Harry?" the photographer called.

I shot Helen an alarmed glance, surely it wasn't…


	3. Chapter 3

"Right I need this to just look natural…don't be too tense. You know who Bonnie and Clyde are, the most infamous couple in history" Marcus, Helens' co-photographer ordered, smirking as he played the song 'Bonnie & Clyde' by Beyoncé & Jay-Z. I couldn't help but cackle at how cheesy and cliché the song choice was but that didn't take away any of the awkwardness away from the situation, I hadn't spoken to Harry properly in years and suddenly we were trapped together on a photo shoot. We hadn't had the chance to question each other about anything as Helen and Marcus ordered for us to get to work straight away.

Besides the whole Harry situation, I was totally enjoying this modelling experience with everyone in the studio commenting positive things about how I looked and how well I was doing,  
>"okay…this something's missing, you need to get a bit more…I don't know? What's the word…?" Helen tried to think stepping away from the camera and looking at us. This was the first time I actually managed to take a glance at Harry and I must admit he did look good, in an all black suits with the top two buttons of his shirt open, it kind of made me remember what made me notice him in the first place. Noticing me looking at him, he smirked and nodded in my direction slightly,<br>"the word I think you're looking for is intimate, Helen" Marcus pointed out,  
>"yes! Intimate" Helen snapped her fingers and stepped totally away from the camera directing all of her focus on us.<p>

"Right, what we need from you'se two is more passion…Bonnie and Clyde were in love, you need to get closer" Helen explained, looking at me apologetically but laughing inside all the same,  
>"even kiss, if you feel confident with it" Marcus shrugged. I shot him an evil glance, "just a suggestion, I'm all about the photo quality!" he exclaimed holding his hands up in surrender, obviously realising I wasn't happy with him. Harry looked at me and I awkwardly looked back at him playing with my dress,<br>"alright, Katie why don't you go perch on the car bonnet over there…good just like that" Helen instructed smiling as I done so, "and Harry I want you to go and stand with her, put your hands on her waist or wherevers comfortable" she continued. Was she joking right now? I understood she was only doing her job but really…Could she not have made the cute, mix-raced pirate guy Clyde instead?

-MEANWHILE-

They turned and walked down the small residential street with some neatly trimmed houses with picket fences, "so we're walking down here because…" Bex laughed looking around at the unfamiliar setting, "because we can't have that 'online stalker source' broadcasting that we're together…you're parents hate me because my parents aren't rich, remember?" Niall laughed but it was obvious that he was a little hurt by that fact,  
>"Oh come on…they don't have you"<br>"They do, the only person they want to see you with is Conor, let's face it" Niall falsely laughed again with a shrug as they turned down a slip road onto a small patch of grass.

Bex looked up at the grey sky that hung above them then back at Niall, "besides, it's not up to them is it? it's up to me" she smiled rubbing his shoulder slightly, he smiled as he sat down besides her. Niall only attended Notting Gate Sixth Form on scholarship and all he's Fees were paid for, he wasn't exactly poor but he had no money compared to the likes of Bexs parents and the rest of the kids that attended the school. "I'm just glad to have some us time" he smiled.  
>-<p>

"Oh my gosh, their stunning!" the brunette girl who I recently learnt was called Beth gasped as me, Helen, Marcus, Harry, Beth and the mixed-race model who was called Ashley gathered round the laptop to look at mine and Harrys' Bonnie & Clyde shots. They were pretty impressive. Nothing had been said yet between me and Harry besides some awkward eye contact,  
>"I hear someone's back in town!" I heard a familiar voice chant from the doorway, I spun round to see Liam followed by Louis and Zayn walking through the door.<p>

I'm not going to lie I was ecstatic, I hadn't seen Louis and Liam is _so _long, they're like the extra two brothers I never wanted but I loved them all the same and as for Zayn, I always liked seeing him,  
>"Liam!" I smiled giving him a one armed hug and then giving Zayn and Louis the same,<br>"Looking bang tidy love" Louis grinned pushing my head. I rolled my eyes and lead them back to the laptop where the others were.  
>"You alright little cuz?" Liam patronisingly grinned, giving Helen a bear hug, she rolled her eyes and pulled away, "you're like a year and 2 months older…you're not <em>that <em>big" she reminded him, I laughed, I missed their relationship it was funny.

"Well we were just dropping by to see if you guys wanted to come to _Quartz _tonight, the new bar that's opened in Sloane Square?" Louis offered to the rest of the group. I glanced at Zayn who glanced and gave a cute and kind of hot smirk in my direction, I couldn't make up my mind as to whether I wanted him or just wanted to look at him. Deciding to break the weird, staring, smiling situation I turned to Ashley and Beth and smiled, "do you guys want to come?"  
>"Are you sure? We don't want to barge in or anything…we don't really know you guys" Beth said, "its' no problem, we kind of work together so why not?" I laughed as they smiled back, "we'll see you at seven then" Ashley grinned packing up his self.<br>-

"Need a lift?"  
>I turned and saw Harry in a black Bentley driving alongside me as I walked down the pavement, of course he had his own personal driver, there was no way he'd drive himself…none of my friends actually drove themselves.<br>"Why not" I smiled climbing in as he pushed open the back passenger door for me before I slammed it and we carried on driving. There was a silence, not an uncomfortable or awkward silence but the type of one where we just couldn't find the right words to say, "it's so weird that you're back, I'm not going to lie I had a subtle heart attack when I saw you on set" he laughed.

I laughed too and looked out the window of the car; everything was getting grey, typical late September.  
>"Well I wasn't exactly expecting to see you either" I replied finally plucking up the courage to look him in the eye, his eye level met mine and he smiled as if to say he understood, "I know you weren't, look I don't know what exactly you think of me but I'd love it if we could start over and be friends, y'know like we were before we started…well…dating and things". Don't get me wrong, what he was saying was lovely and I should've been more than happy to be friends with him but something was stopping me from replying, it was almost as if the conversation was getting to deep too soon,<br>"You're definitely coming Quartz tonight, right?" I asked with a smile slyly changing the subject,  
>"definitely" he nodded as the car pulled up to the outside of my apartment.<p>

I looked over my shoulder and waved as his car carried on back the way it came without me and waved, the words 'Start over' made everything a lot less complicated than it seemed. 


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled my black high heeled ankle boots from a box in my undecorated bedroom and slipped them onto my feet before clonking down my apartment's hallway to the long full length mirror which was on the wall by the front door. I'd gone for a simple look that wasn't too much but still looked like I made some effort with a long sleeved black and gold dress that just about reached mid-thing, was I mad? It was freezing out there and I was walking there and back since it was only down the road but I couldn't afford to look like crap with this 'online source' probably lurking about somewhere.

As I entered Quartz it was exactly how I remembered it, way too classy and over the top. The walls and floor were a clean, shiny black while the décor was all very glittery, silver, pink or had a glass like affect, handing the doorman my coat I scanned the room for the others until I spotted them in an isolated alcove that was very private compared to the rest of the bar and club area.

"Katie, you look lovely!" Conor smiled standing up to hug me and let me have a seat at the rounded, long, black sofa that surrounded a circle glass table – god knows how but somehow myself, Conor, Harry, Louis, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Beth, Lauren, Jodie, Ashley and Bex had fitted onto it and we still had more to come.  
>"It's been a while since we've done this!" Louis chuckled over the noise of Nero's 'Guilt',<br>"tell me about it, too long" Bex agreed looking at him. I moved carefully so that I didn't barge Zayn or Conor who were squashed up next to me,  
>"Where's Helen?" I asked curiously looking around, it seemed weird not having her here, "she's just gone to meet Tyler at the train station because he doesn't have a clue as to how to get here from Portobello Station" Ashley informed me.<p>

Tyler was Harrys' step-brother, they were practically twins as there was only about 3 or 4 months in-between them, looked scarily alike and did everything together…it was cool he was coming, I hadn't seen him in forever,  
>"so Beth, Ashley…you said you were models – what sort of work have you guys done?" I heard Jodie ask from across the table, I couldn't help but cringe at the sound of her voice, even though I was in the wrong by abandoning her when she needed me, I still couldn't believe she'd gone off with my boyfriend. Finding the nerve to look across the table at the two of them I stared trying to hide my disgust, she was all snuggled up and clung on to him like an over-friendly koala and he just sat there thinking he looked cool, idiots. He must've caught me swearing because I could've sworn he gave half of a smirk in my direction but I was in too deep thought to even respond.<p>

In fact, looking at everyone individually a lot had changed – there was the whole weird Jodie and Harry situation, then there was Niall and Bex who were obviously appreciating every moment they had together, Lauren and Conor who didn't seem so loved up all of a sudden, Liam and Louis were still their same jokey selves and as far as I was concerned me and Zayn still had the no-strings-attached thing going on.  
>"I finally found him…" Helen laughed as the rest of us turned to face her and also to see Tyler who was standing just a few inches behind her, "that station is just in the middle of no-where…I don't know how you guys expected me not to get lost" he argued in his defence,<br>"come sit down" Lauren smiled (for the first time all night) in their direction. Helen shook her head, "shall we go dance or something? We might as well"  
>-<p>

Clearly a lot of people had decided to come Quartz for a random late Monday night since the dance floor was absolutely packed and it was getting hard for me to keep track on where _all _my friends were and what they were doing, I'd seen Niall and Bex disappear out the back into the bars garden but other than that the only people I could see were Zayn, Tyler, Jodie and Harry.

"So how long's it been with you'se two now?" I asked trying not to sound bitter,  
>"it's been about…9 months, right Harry?" Jodie said wrapping her arms around his neck, immediately felt Zayn glance in my direction; he knew what I was thinking. In response to Jodie's answer I simply raised my eyebrows and carried on dancing, I wasn't going to comeback with something sarcastic or clever since deep-down I knew I didn't have the right to say anything – it's not like they wasn't allowed to date. Before any other awkward conversation could take place the DJ switched the song to Rihanna's 'We Found Love'…Perfect<p>

-MEANWHILE-

"I love this song!" Liam grinned, dancing madly throwing his arms around, Louis and Helen looked at him and then at each other a little frightened,  
>"alright, chill out mate" Louis laughed patting him on the shoulder. The three of them mingled on the edge of the dance floor since it was virtually impossible to move anywhere else due to how packed it was, "so, what about the Jodie rumours – true or false?" Helen asked shifting her eyes back to Louis deciding to let Liam get on with his insane raving dance moves,<br>"false…" Louis replied almost too quickly,  
>"you don't know Jodie" Helen scoffed;<br>"you don't know Harry" he scoffed back. The online source that followed the group of friends around had pretty much sent rumours up in flames about Jodie and Harry and now the words 'true' or 'false' were on everybody's lips.

Louis looked over towards where Zayn, Jodie, Harry and Katie were dancing further into the middle of the floor, "she doesn't act like it though" he pointed out,  
>"I suppose but who does?" Helen shrugged leaning backwards a bit to avoid being smacked in the face by Liams windmill arms, "I suppose we'll find out for sure soon enough" Louis smiled. Living in the wealthy but sneaky environment that this group had been used to for so long, the first lesson all of them had learnt was only time can tell – there was no point in pointing the finger and accusing or jumping to conclusions.<p>

"Compliments from the gentlemen at the bar…" a grey haired, smooth barman smiled handing Helen a pink looking cocktail with a sparkler poking out the top, "fancy…" Liam grinned wriggling his eyebrows. Helen rolled her eyes and hit him,  
>"shut up!" she snapped in a playful way taking the drink off of the barman before looking over at the bar towards a guy who gave her a nod and a simple wave,<br>"I'm going to go thank him…" Helen smiled, "I'll be back – don't leave without me" she said over her shoulder to Louis as she disappeared into the crowd of people.

Sitting back at our table I let out a heavy breath, I was absolutely boiling and my feet were throbbing after being on the dance floor, "tired?" Beth laughed stirring her drink,  
>"just a bit, I forgot how busy this place gets" I said catching my breath and reaching for my own drink, "I might actually start leaving soon since we do have sixth form tomorrow" I added,<br>"oh don't be a spoil sport!" Lauren groaned giving my arm a gentle push, "it's your first proper night out since you've been back…stay!" I laughed; I supposed she was right I hadn't been out properly since I'd been back.

"So Bex and Conor?" I started, trying to read Laurens facial expression and I said their names,  
>"urgh, don't get me started…" she scowled shaking her head and taking another quick sip of her drink,<br>"Helen told me they were only pretending to be together because of Bexs' parents though…they don't want her with Niall or something because Bex being with Conor means her dads business will grow?" I questioned waiting for her to confirm if what I'd been told was true or not,  
>"true but that's no excuse…why should I share my boyfriend for her sake?" Lauren bit back,<br>"True" I shrugged,  
>"little slut" she mumbled. Deciding not to take the discussion any further since Lauren was getting so frustrated with it I sat back and stayed silent watching everyone have fun, all in all I was happy to be back.<p>

"What's the time" I managed to croak as I felt the sun burst through the curtains of my living room,  
>"two o'clock" Zayn replied…"Oh" I yawned rolling over onto my stomach.<p>

Wait, two o'clock?  
>Zayn?<p>

I opened my eyes wide and frowned, "two o'clock?" I repeated again,  
>"looks like everybody got a bit too drunk last night" he smirked scratching the back of his neck as I sat up, "so I take it I've missed school…" I yawned placing my hand on my forehead, it was throbbing, I'd never felt so rough. Lifting myself so I was sitting up next to him I looked around my living room squinting, glasses were everywhere,<br>"did everybody come back here last night or something?" I laughed calling to Zayn as he got up and walked to the kitchen,  
>"yup, just a few of us" he laughed as he came back bringing in two glasses of water. Then it hit me.<p>

"So everyone came back here and you're still here" I stated raising an eyebrow,  
>"…That's what it looks like" he chuckled pushing my head at the stupid comment I'd just made,<br>"did you even leave?" I asked already knowing the answer; he just looked at me and smirked. Well, it looked like the whole no-strings-attached relationship still existed,  
>"nothing changes" I laughed laying back down not being able to stay upright for much longer without feeling sick,<br>"just to confirm, you have no intentions in becoming my girlfriend and I have none in becoming your boyfriend right?" he asked blankly, "wouldn't dream of it" I scoffed after kicking him playfully. We weren't like that; we didn't want a relationship with each other.

"Good because there's someone that wants to meet up with you later" he continued.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have about a million and one pieces of coursework to do…" I huffed throwing my bag onto the floor and walking into my bedroom. I'd been in my apartment for a good 3 weeks or so now and my bedroom was finally decorated a creamy colour with silver and crystal, shimmery glass like decorations and furniture, Beth followed closely behind me and sat on my bed as I took my make-up off…I hated staying in it after having it on all day at school.

"Have you got a lot then?" Beth asked looking at me through the dressing table mirror,  
>"Loads, especially for Fashion Retail" I sighed turning around so we were face to face. Since the first shoot we'd done for Helen, me, Beth, Ashley and Harry had been called in to do a few more shoots for the same magazine and since then me and Beth had started to become quite close friends.<p>

_Zzz..zzz…zzz__  
><em>I picked up my Blackberry after watching the little red light blink for a few seconds, another text:  
><em>'What're you doing <em>_tonight :)?Feel like doing something__ together__? – Tyler xx" _I smiled, since the night at Quartz me and Tyler had become pretty close…Sure the online source posted pictures of me and Zayn leaving together and he questioned me about it but once I explained he understood but we weren't actually going anywhere with our relationship we were just friends, for now.  
><em>'Tons and tons of coursework ): come round if you like?xx' <em>I text back smiling to myself,  
><em>'Sure, I'll be over around 8ish xxx" <em>

"Tyler?" Beth laughed obviously noticing my face, it wasn't a secret that the two of us had been talking, I didn't see why it had to be – it wasn't like either of us were in relationships with people and it wasn't like we were actually dating.  
>"Yeah" I smiled putting my phone down and shrugging, "anyway let's have a look at our like stalkers gossip site shall we?" I gasped acting sarcastically excited as I opened my laptop. The online source people had been keeping track on our specific group for ages now, I didn't really care but it was just interesting how they were always surprisingly on point and accurate.<p>

The page looked like a Tumblr type page with old and new gossip and I couldn't help but widen my eyes at the very first post I saw:

**HELEN LEAVING QUARTZ WITH MYSTERY BAR MAN? **

And below was a picture of her walking down Portobello road with a brown haired guy that I sort of recognised…he may have served me last night, who knows?  
>"What'd you make of that then?" Beth sighed casually lying on her stomach next to me; I shrugged as I carried on reading through the article, "a bit random considering we've never spoken to him but I suppose if he's decent?" I shrugged now scanning the article on myself and Zayn…I looked dreadful with my eyes pretty much rolling back into my head and cringed, closing the laptop.<p>

"It's awkward because I heard Louis likes her…" Beth added,  
>"Where did you hear that?" I scoffed, it's not that I didn't believe it but it was just that it was so unrealistic; everybody knew that Liam and Louis were best friends and everybody also knew that Liam was very protective over his little cousin, Helen who clearly means Louis is off limits to Helen and she's off limits to him.<br>"Just around…" Beth shrugged picking at her nails.  
>-<p>

"This Murray chap is not on the Payne's good side then?" Louis chuckled as he and Liam walked back from their usual evening drink at Harrys' place,  
>"Why wouldn't he be on my good side?" Liam frowned shoving his hands in his pockets as they crossed the street and continued walking. It was getting darker already and it was only 5:30 and the boys just wanted to get home and chill out before yet another day at sixth form,<br>"I don't know because he's apparently with your cousin, you've always been protective over Helen" Louis replied with a shrug. Everybody on the face of the Earth besides Liam and possibly Helen knew that Louis had feelings for her but evidently, he didn't want to lose Liam over it,  
>"I don't know the guy…he might be decent? I just don't want my cousin dating Notting Gate boys, they're nasty pieces of work…you know that yourself" Liam shrugged. Louis gave a nervous nod and carried on walking, "you're right I suppose" he finally managed to say as they continued to walk down the path in silence a million thoughts circled his head.<br>Did he even like Helen? Was she with Murray? Would Liam even want to be his friend if he knew?

"Anyway, did you hear about Harry and Jodie?" Liam raised an sceptical eyebrow at Louis,  
>"I did" he replied snapping out of his thoughts, "I didn't want to say anything to Harry though just in case…do you believe it?" he reluctantly asked, not really knowing if he wanted an answer or not,<br>"Well I suppose so…I guess he'll tell us in his own time" Liam responded looking at the ground.

"Milk please" Lauren ordered holding her hand out waiting for Conor to place the carton from the fridge into it, once he handed the milk to her she poured some into the two mugs of tea she'd just made and handed him the carton to put back in the fridge. The two were spending the evening in Laurens apartment; "we haven't had time alone in ages" Conor smiled leaning against the kitchen unit,

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about really…" Lauren began looking up at him, he waited for her to continue without saying anything,  
>"I know Bex and you are dating only because of her dads' business and everything but, I feel like this is unfair on me" she explained looking at him expectantly. Conor shifted uncomfortably as he stood in front of her, he knew this subject would be brought up sometime or another and thought he'd be able to handle it but clearly he was proven wrong, not knowing what to say he just looked at her.<p>

"…I've tried, okay?" Lauren carried on staring at him, "I've tried to accept it, I try to keep telling myself that none of its real and when you guys are together it's pretty much just acting but it hurts…why should I have to accept it?" she questioned sternly. Conor looked at her with wondering eyes, he knew what was coming and didn't like it,  
>"you either pick her or me…it stops today" Lauren said with a shaky voice.<p>

"Lauren, don't do this…" he began to say,  
>"Fine, if that's your choice…I think you should leave"<br>"No wait"  
>"Just go…" she said, standing up to show him to the door.<br>-

I stood up from my coursework that was spread out across the living room floor and answered the door, smiling as I saw Tyler on the doorstep,  
>"Hello, you alright…" it was dark outside and the cold September air was already hitting my face, he smiled as I stood aside to let him in, "well yeah, now I am" he replied.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Technically speaking, we're not together" I corrected as I frowned at Helens' phone which was of course displaying the homepage of our stalker online source, I scrolled down:

"**Rumour Has It…  
>Tyler Daniels was spotted going into Katie's apartment late last night<br>long after her modelling companion Bethany left her home…  
>The two are rumoured to be together – our sources say it's likely." <strong>

The small paragraph was also completed with a picture which was much too dark to even make out; the most you could see was the silhouette of my head at the open door.  
>"But you're seeing each other…" Bex prompted as we sat down in our usual seat in the cafeteria, I nodded, "there's a difference between the two" …<em>you should know that more than anyone <em>I thought to myself but didn't bother saying it out loud – there was already enough drama flying around as it was.

The cafeteria always smelt of fish and off-meat which being a vegetarian made me feel completely ill but Bex and Helen insisted it was easier to sit in here than the sixth form common room,  
>"Where're the others?" Bex said changing the subject,<br>"Laurens' doing some extra-work in fashion and retail…Louis and Liam go out to town for lunch…and I'm guessing the others are in the common room" Helen answered with a shrug. I didn't blame them; this dining hall was absolutely disgusting.

"Do you want to go to the common room guys; this place is actually making me feel sick…" I finally spoke out loud, the girls nodded and began finishing up the last of their food as we got up and walked across the hall. The cafeteria exit lead out onto a marble courtyard with a rounded fish pond in the centre and pathways that lead in six different directions, to the main building, the sports field, the pool, the events hall where the sixth form did like shows and assemblies, then there was a path that lead to the year 12 and 13 common room, which was of course the path we took.

"I'm surprised you want to go and sit in a stuffy common room with you know who" Helen laughed as we carried on walking straight ahead, I don't know if it was wrong of me but my first thoughts were that she was talking about Harry but then I thought…why would she be talking about Harry? "What's that suppose to mean?" I frowned confused,  
>"Jodie…" Helen stated looking at me as if she knew something that I didn't; I turned to Bex who also had the same knowing look.<br>"Something's going on" I said without hesitation, "…What's happening?"

Bex and Helen glanced at each other before Bex broke the ice, "you didn't hear about the…y'know…pregnancy?" she spoke slowly and I was pretty sure the life had just drained out of my face…pregnancy?  
>"It was on the online source for ages, well just before you got back I think, Jodie's confirmed it – she's pregnant" Helen added,<br>"and…" I said, waiting for more. They both knew what I was waiting for them to tell me. "She says Harry's the dad, apparently there's no one else it could be" Helen continued as Bex nodded in confirmation.

"What the fuck…Are you sure?" was all I could say as we made our way up to the common room, as we reached the door I was suddenly having second thoughts about sitting in the cafeteria.  
>-<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the headlining girl of the online source herself" Zayn chuckled as me, Bex and Helen joined the rest of our group on the sofas, I managed to force a smile because I felt as though I'd throw up if I attempted to speak,  
>"Katie and Tyler sitting in a tree" Niall sung, kicking my leg playfully from the sofa opposite, again I just smiled and rolled my eyes. I didn't dare to look in the direction of Jodie or even Harry, not yet anyway.<p>

"She's not the only one in the headlines, what about Helen and this mysterious bar tender" Zayn sung holding the article on his iPhone in everyone's faces, everybody had go so hung up on this website all of a sudden,  
>"I totally forgot about that!" I heard Jodie exclaim from the sofa by the window, "who is he Helen?" I heard Helen laugh slightly just before she started to explain, "Murray, we just got talking that night at Quartz and we've met up a few more times since but other than that he's just a friend" she informed the rest of us.<br>"In other words, they're together but not official" Niall announced, speaking in his usual, Irish, chirpy tone.

"And since we've made the situation awkward for everyone else…How about you guys, Harry and Jodie" he continued to say in a scarily good imitation of Peter Dickinson, I managed to bring myself to glance towards Harry and Jodie and I had to say I was surprised, the way Harry looked was exactly how I felt. He's usual bright, happy eyes looked gazed over and lifeless and the rest of him looked pale, he had next to know complexion, as soon as Niall finished talking he shot him an angry glance, "Niall…" he snapped,  
>"it's okay baby, everyone here knows. They're our friends" Jodie smiled wrapping her arms around him as they sat on the sofa like a married couples – besides the fact his body language was totally stiff, he glanced at me not knowing I was looking in his direction, clearly he didn't know I knew.<br>"We're taking it one day at a time" Jodie continued smiling, putting one hand on her stomach. I cringed as I felt my skin crawling, the thought of Harry being a father made me feel sick, not because I was jealous or I wanted him to be the dad to my baby or anything like that, it was just the fact he was so young and clearly not happy.

"Aw, are you guys due to go to any scans?" Bex asked breaking the awkwardness,  
>"Soon I think" Jodie smiled once again, I couldn't tell if she was happy or putting on an act,<br>"Look can we just drop it?" Harry snapped violently since no one got the message the first time, "Harry we were just saying?" Niall said genuinely looking hurt and a little shocked, "no because I haven't told everyone about this little 'piece of gossip' that everyone's taken so lightly and I want to do it properly, in my own time" he spoke looking directly at me,  
>"too late" I managed to somehow push out of my voice box before getting up and walking out the common room. Everything had happened too quickly, it hadn't even sunk in. I didn't see how everyone didn't think much of it.<br>-

"So I rang you just to ask a favour…" Bex began on the phone as I sat taking my shoes off,  
>"Go on…" I replied in a monotone voice, I was still in shock about the whole situation that'd happened at school today and no – it still didn't seem real,<br>"well you know my parents don't like Niall and we really want to spend some time together – I was wondering if you'd let us crash at your place for a couple of days?" she asked in the voice she always used when she wanted something, I sighed, I didn't mind but it was just a bit awkward, I was close to Bexs' parents and I felt like I was going against them,  
>"Bex…I don't know…"<br>"Oh come on! Please Katie, you wont even know we're there – we'll tidy up after ourselves and we'll stay in the living room…it's only for a couple of days" she begged.  
>"Fine" I groaned, "just make sure if you get found out by your parents that you don't drag me into this mess"<br>"You're the best! Love you forever" she chirped before bluntly hanging up.

Charming  
>-<p>

"I ordered Chinese; I can't be bothered to cook" I yawned coming in from my bedroom to the living room where Bex and Niall were cuddled up on my sofa watching some random BBC Documentary, I frowned at the television, "Frozen Planet?"  
>"Niall likes it" Bex scoffed rolling her eyes,<br>"it's cute!" Niall defended, "how can you not like penguins?"  
>"Aw you're so cute" Bex giggled hugging him. I jokingly gagged and wondered back into the kitchen to get plates and glasses out, it was kind of nice having other people here since I was so used to being on my own in the apartment, as I carried some of the knifes and forks into the living room the doorbell went.<br>"Already?" I thought out loud,  
>"I suppose it's not called fast food for nothing" I heard Bex call back; I laughed a little and walked towards the door and opened it.<p>

"What're you doing here?" was the first thing I said as I saw Harry standing on my doorstep, he looked freezing in his Jack Wills top and dark jeans, "I feel like I need to justify myself" he replied, for once showing no emotion what so ever,  
>"I don't think you do, I think everybody's pretty aware of what's gone on" I bit back without even thinking about how it probably made him feel,<br>"look can I just come in…"  
>I stepped aside signalling for him to be quiet as I silently shut the front door not wanting to get the attention of Bex and Niall,<br>"was it the food?" Niall called from the living room,  
>"no, just someone trying to sell me shit" I falsely laughed pushing Harry into my bedroom and locking the door behind us, "you have five minutes and then I want you gone" I ordered.<p>

He ran his hair and sat down on the end of my bed, "I wanted to tell you" he said,  
>"Then why didn't you?"<br>"because I knew you'd react like this…"  
>"how do you want me to react? It's not exactly the most amazing news" I shrugged, leaning against the door, conscious that Bex or Niall would attempt to come in and see what I was up to.<p>

"I'm not going to lie; I don't care what your opinions are on me and Jodie having a baby, that's nothing to do with you. I just want to know where I stand with you" Harry whispered realising I didn't want anyone knowing he was here,  
>"you stand no where" I shrugged, "you've made it clear that you and Jodie are more than dedicated to each other, which I have no right to be mad about since I was the one that left" I added, I was ready for him to leave, I didn't want to be having this conversation.<br>"You know that isn't true, feelings don't just disappear Katie" he argued raising his voice slightly before I shushed him,  
>"but they will…when that baby arrives, which believe it or not it eventually will – sooner than you think, any other feelings you had for any other person other than your baby and it's mum will disappear, you can't love anyone more than your own son or daughter" I told him, I could feel my voice shaking as he stood and came closer to me before reaching out and hugging me, it took everything inside of me to not hug back,<br>"I'm scared" he whispered in my ear as the doorbell rung, "I'll get it!" I yelled before Bex or Niall could get up, I pulled away from him.  
>"You should go now"<p> 


End file.
